Fred Figglehorn: New Begining
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: My first FRED three-shot during Kevin and Fred's childhood! Nothing major to worry about just maybe the slight slash between two curious kids. Kevin is 9 and Fred is 6
1. New Neighbor

**A/N: Just a three-shot of Kevin and Fred's childhood…cute 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Fred…even thou I wish I did **

**Warnings: No such thing in this story…but maybe-just maybe there will be a slight Kevin/Fred moment. Fred's mom gets drunk and John Cena is well-John Cena. Nothing major to worry about**

**Fred: The Beginning**

**::**

**Next door neighbor**

8 year old Fred Figglehorn peered out the large living room window. It was matched perfectly to his small height. He had the biggest smile on his face watching the new neighbors move in across the street of the small culd-a-sac.

He couldn't hold in all the happiness and joy for long until his dad shown up behind him. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" John smiled, kneeling to his boy's size looking out the window with him. Fred moved around like a kid hopped on drugs from all the excitement building up inside his little body but John caught the little boy in his arms before he could run away.

"I wanna go see daddy…let me go see!" eager little Fred continued his squirming even in his dad's arms which clung loosely to him. Tired of his craziness John put Fred down and ran outside with him.

**.**

Across the street Fred could see another kid. By the looks he was another boy and he somehow missed the little girl right beside the older one.

John, Fred's wrestling father rested his large hands on his small shoulders looking with him. "Looks like you have some competition son." John smiled behind his serious look. No wonder little Fred was so crazy; he got that from his dad and maybe a little from his mom but mostly his dad. John Cena always pushed Fred to be like him. He'd even wrestle around with his young son from time to time, not often though.

"You are the king of this culd-a-sac not some newbie punk kid; just be careful son." John spun him around carefully and kneeled. He was serious and Fred smiled and gave him a fast head bob. "Thanks daddy." Fred turned back around and hurried across the street.

Once he made it, his bright yellow suspenders must have grabbed the kid's attention because Fred barely said a word. The new kid, who seemed older than him, stopped as he made his way towards the door and gave Fred a hard stare. He looked different from most kids around here. The hat, the crazy wrist bands, nice-prepped up clothes, slightly baggy slacks and nice kicks on his feet was more than one kid needed but he looked good in all of it.

Fred seemed terribly jealous but was excited on meeting a new friend. So he slowly made his way towards the new kid and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Fred!" Fred smiled wide. He waved once and put his hands behind his back. But what he didn't know did hurt him. The boy by the age of 10 or maybe 11 frowned at him full of hate and reached out pushing him in the chest. It sent Fred falling into the lime green grass on his butt.

Unfortunately, neither Fred's mom nor dad saw what just happened. Fred sat there staring up at the new guy eyes glistening with fear.

"AHH!" out of nowhere, Fred got up from his landing and ran all the way back home. He never felt this way before; he was never picked on like that before…usually people would say "Oh what a cute boy" or even "Oh what a sweet boy…why is he so crazy?" but never push him down the first encounter especially from another kid. After Fred returned home, he ran inside breathless and tears in his eyes: John who was resting in his recliner in the family room and mom ordering dinner, John got up from his spot and found Fred all disheveled.

John didn't bother asking what was wrong and took him in his arms. "Don't worry son, you can watch some wrestling with your dad." He smiled at his boy, wiping at his tears for him, since he hadn't been in the mood to do so.

**::**

**E/N: Tell me what you guys think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! This is a three-shot during Fred and Kevin's childhood living next door. Scene from Fred 2**


	2. Tag your it!

**Fred: The Beginning**

**::**

**Last Goodbye; what's your name**

It was 3:37 in the morning. Fred moved around quite a bit before he finally got to sleep once again, but it was only for 5 minutes at the least.

He heard footsteps and it kept him awake. "Daddy…?"Fred sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes in the darkness of his room. No one responded; well not for a while until his bedroom door slowly opened and his little cheap orange laminating night light flashed on with the flip of the switch.

"Fred what are you still doing up son?" John entered his room very quietly, trying his best not to disturb his mother or what was left of little Fred after realizing he was such a loud oaf downstairs waking him.

Little Fred rubbed at his eyes again and smiled in the dim light. "I heard something…he told him in his extra squeaky voice, that was way cuter than annoying at this young age. John smiled big and his blue eyes shined in the small light. "You need sleep…go to sleep son." He whispered, grabbing Fred's little arms and helping him lay back down.

Fred listened and lay down, letting his head melt deep into the pillow beneath his head. "Goodnight Fred." John told him before leaning in forward and putting a delicate kiss on his forehead.

Little Figglehorn giggled a bit after that kiss and so did John. Fred was too young and too tired to understand what his dad was up to that night, and yet it never did bother him after finding out after eavesdropping one day.

.

.

His mom and dad were downstairs after Fred woke up. He stood at the top of the staircase in his dinosaur footy pajamas. He was slightly confused and didn't know why they were shouting at each other so bitterly.

"Mommy, Dad-dy?" he saw both of their gazes as they turned to look at him. They were both surprised. "Freddie what are you doing…we are just talking." Helen announced with a small hint of a smile, yet to Fred it didn't look at all like a smile.

John looked at Helen then Fred. "Hey son is everything alright?" he made his way toward the small boy at the top of the steps, grabbing his hand and holding it perfectly in his.

Fred moved his hand around only to grab onto his dad's thick fingers. His hand was warm compared to Fred's by a lot.

"What is wrong?" He looked up at John with soft almond eyes. John hated to say it; he just couldn't say it. "Well, I am going away for a while. I did a bad thing so now I have to go away for a few days...but that doesn't mean I won't be here at all. I love you son…Fred. You're my only boy." He told him kneeled perfectly to Fred's size feeling totally heartbroken.

Fred didn't get it. He wanted to understand but he couldn't. It made him furious, mad and very upset that he came to the point of tears.

John saw those tears and wiped them away with a thumb. "Don't cry for me boy. Save your tears…I will always be here." He poked Fred playfully in the chest with his finger. Fred was confused: "Where?" he grabbed his dad's hand, definitely seeing a size difference gazing at him.

"Your heart silly." He played with him but was serious while awaiting the last and probably final hug from his darling son.

Fred knew by the look in his dad's eyes he was just as upset; probably even more and didn't hesitate at all to give him that hug. He wrapped those short little arms around his neck and held tight. John was stunned and completely dumb-founded. He was still on his knees and put his arms around him finally, squeezing the tar out of him. "You be strong okay. Don't let anyone pick on you…remember, you're the king of the culd-a-sac and now you're the man of the house. Take care of your mom for me and be tough…"John didn't let him go just yet, with his face in his neck.

Fred could tell his dad was struggling to stay strong himself. His breath was raged and raspy against his skin. It frightened him.

"I love you, daddy."

**::**

**::  
><strong>The rest of that weak was hard for both Helen and Fred. Mainly little Fred; he was only 6 years old and already his dad was gone.

"Mommy is going to take a nap…go out and play. Just don't go in the street." Helen Figglehorn yawned with slumped shoulders, making sure to take a little bit of caution with her son before she went off to take another one of her long hour naps.

Fred wiped at his eyes after she left upstairs. He didn't want his mom to still think he was continuing with his struggles after seeing his dad leave. The only one he ever looked up to and thought of as his hero. Now there was no one here besides little Freddy and Helen Figglehorn; he needed to be the man and look after her.

Fred left the house. He felt the chill of the cool summer breeze and looked up at the sky to realize how full of gray it was.

Then he looked across the street at the new neighbor's home. They probably lived the life like the rich people did in those movies. They had a nice home and probably possessed the most decorative things anyone could imagine.

Fred's home was simple in every way.

Still looking over across the street at the house, he noticed the new kid riding his bike and executing great tricks on his little ramp in the drive way. He didn't notice Fred right away until his mom stepped out the door and smiled. Kevin looked over his shoulder at his mom and stopped way too soon which caused him to crash into the side of her car.

Shannon rushed to his side and pulled him from underneath his bike. Kevin fussed with her pushing her aside. He seemed to get the best of her instead of it being the other way around like it was supposed to be.

That kid to Fred seemed like a troubled child and it looked like his mom really cared for him. "Mom, why did you bring him over?" Kevin pointed his finger at Fred who was now standing on their front lawn with a smile. Shannon quickly fell in love with the squeaky little Figglehorn next door. He was cute and fairly funny and a bit crazy for his age but otherwise he was adorable and being Kevin's friend would make a big difference in his harsh attitude all the time.

"Well hello. You must be Fred?" Shannon greeted him in her child-like voice for him to understand, kneeling to his size. Kevin glared at them and picked his bike back up from the ground.

Fred continued to smile and showed those cute little teeth of his. Fred nodded his head and Kevin rolled his eyes gripping his handle bars tighter. "MOM" Kevin broke the long silence around the two and without being told again, Shannon rose to her feet and smiled at her son.

"Kevin, why don't you talk to Fred? You two might like each other and before you know it you'll be best friends?" Shannon insisted with a large smile. Fred looked up at her and then at Kevin who was inches taller.

Kevin wiggled his nose and stared down at his feet. "I don't want to" Kevin answered in a mumble, making it look like he was talking to himself the way his head fell down. Fred stared at him and moved to the side on one foot to see Kevin's face.

**::**

Shannon left back inside giving Kevin some time to get acquainted with little Fred Figglehorn from next door.

"What's your name?" Fred piped up breaking the silence that surrounded them. Kevin stood his bike up, and kicked the kick stand out. He wasn't very happy by the face he was giving Fred. "Do you have dirt in your ears…or are you just stupid? My name is Kevin!" he got in Fred's face but remained in his own space.

Kevin's voice sounded rough and mean; and tough and strong-too much for his age. It made Fred tense and shaky. "Do you want to play a game?" Fred asked being friendlier than Kevin was being right now.

Kevin eyed Fred suspiciously. "What kind of game?" he wondered, holding onto his bike. Fred smiled big and tapped Kevin's arm. "Tag you're it!" he laughed loud and ran for his life, with Kevin in a bunch. He hated that game but since the kid was already running then what was the point in standing here?

**.**

**.**

Kevin was a good runner but not as good as Fred; just after chasing after this kid for 30 seconds or more, Kevin felt rather comforted in his presence. This little Figglehorn kid seemed well then Kev at almost everything and Kevin didn't like that.

"You can't get me!" Fred hollered taking one look over his shoulder but before he knew what was going to happen, he turned back around and ran straight into the side of his house. He was completely light-headed and fell over into the grass. Kevin made it and stopped looking down at the crazy kid that ran into his own house.

While Fred tried to collect himself, Kevin laughed. It was true Kevin was one mean, punk kid and Fred didn't like it.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he brushed himself off and Kevin pointed at his knee. Fred looked down and noticed the hole torn in his left knee and there was also a bit of blood but not enough to soak.

Right then, Fred felt the warm tingling sensation of tears form in the corners of his eyes. He did everything he could to stop them but they came anyway. "NOo…" Fred yelled and ran off crying. Kevin stopped laughing but he began taunting: "Cry baby, cry baby."

That day wasn't the best day of Fred's life after seeing the true side of his neighbor.

**::**

**E/N: Poor little Fred. He's been through so much…even in the movies : Reviews/comments would be amazing…I just like to know what others think! It helps me continue ^-^**


	3. Cookie kiss

**Fred: The Beginning**

**::**

**He hurt me; a kiss**

Fred ran home with tears in his eyes. His entire face was wet and he could do nothing but curl up in a tight ball on the couch with his face buried in a pillow.

All he wanted was a friend…was another kid to talk to and not to be pushed around by another kid. It made him feel alone and lonely.

::

Minutes later Fred nearly fell asleep until there was a knock at the door which startled him. He jumped from the couch in a hurry but stopped before he made it to the door. What if it was Kevin the mean kid next door? What if he wanted revenge? What if he wanted to hurt him…questions like that ran through his head constantly at that moment.

It was driving him mad.

But he peered out the window and noticed it was definitely Kevin, but with his mom at his side. It relieved little Fred to see that so he ran to the door and opened it the best he could reach on the tips of his toes. He opened the door nearly falling backwards in all the force it took to open it and Ms. Kevin smiled at him.

"Hello Fred Kevin wanted to apologize for hurting you earlier, don't you Kevin?" Shannon seemed to push Kevin into apologizing. Fred seemed a little uneasy about but if he was actually going to do it, it felt just as right.

Kevin stepped up to the door, his head down. Fred eyed him in confusion. "I-am…sorry." He said in such a small voice that Fred never realized until now. He was just as little as Fred was even in his voice and it made Fred feels a lot more confident and less afraid but that didn't mean he had to take down his wall of protection just yet.

Shannon looked down at Kevin then Fred with a slight smile. "Kevin that's not all." She rested her hand on his shoulder and made him jump.

Kevin let out a tired sigh before finishing what he still had left to say. "I'm sorry Fred, for-for being mean to you." He sounded pretty real and honest when he was speaking but still Fred had a bit of uneasiness.

Shannon smiled fully and patted Kevin's shoulder. "Fred, why don't you come over for a little play-date with Kevin? He'd like that." She winked at her son who looked very uncomfortable with the whole talk of a play-date with the kid he bullied.

Fred smiled and bobbed his head.

Shannon smiled again: "Okay!"

**::**

**An hour later…**

Kevin finished off the last batch of cookies that Shannon had baked, but somehow Fred got the last cookie? Kevin snapped a look at Fred who stole that cookie and chased him around for maybe 5 seconds before getting tired.

But after that, Fred was still in a happy mood and wouldn't mind sharing with him. "Do you want a bite?" Fred asked so sweetly, sitting at the kitchen table with Kevin sitting across from him. Kevin eyed him and the cookie. He licked his lips over once and stared at Fred.

Kevin didn't answer to that as he rose from his chair and stood beside Fred, snatching it right from his hands. He stared at the youngest kid, before chomping down onto the Choco-chip cookie right in front of him.

"Hey!" Fred called out, reaching out to grab it but he was too late. The kid had already eaten it and was totally nonchalant about it. He didn't bother to notice those tears that gathered in his eyes again not even that sad expression on his face. "What's wrong are you going to cry?" Kevin teased again, poking Fred in his shoulder with his finger over and over. Fred's lips twitched and the tears rolled down in small droplets.

Fred stood up on his feet and moved away from Kevin.

How can someone be so mean and feel normal about it? Kevin was the meanest neighbor ever. But strangely before Fred left, Kevin called his name: "Where are you going?" he asked so sympathetically it clearly knocked Fred off his feet. Kevin was frightening minutes before now he was all calm and silent. Fred didn't get it.

"I wanna' go home." Fred squeaked, with his arms limp at his sides. Kevin knew he was mean but it was in his genes. His father was always this way around Kevin and so it somehow rubbed off on him.

Kevin was sad to already see Fred leaving; time flew by so fast. "You're not going…" Kevin forced his hands onto Fred's arms and grabbed tight. Fred whimpered trying to pull away but Kev wouldn't budge.

**::**

Kevin showed Fred his room. It was a crazy mess but only with clothes strung all over the place. Posters colored the four walls and a giant boom box sat on its backside on the messy bed.

"This is my room; x-box over there and music over there." Kevin stood in his door way pointing in the direction that he had explained to Fred. Fred smiled and sat on Kevin's bed.

Kev looked in his direction and smirked small. "Here Figglehorn" Kevin pulled a wrist band from around his wrist and handed it to Fred. It was the best he could do since he ate his cookie. Fred looked down at it and refused it. "Take it Figglehorn!" Kevin raised his voice and Fred listened taking it carefully.

It was soft and plain black. He put it around his wrist and felt how warm and big it was. Kevin walked into the middle of his room kicking back the discarded clothes.

"Want to play a game?" he picked up a game controller and turned on the TV with a push of a button. Fred didn't acknowledge him. He was tired. "Fred?" Kevin called his name again and dropped his controller finding him asleep on his bed. Kevin looked down at him and noticed the soft paleness of his skin and his sweet rosy cheeks that he himself didn't have.

"Figglehorn!" he shook him with one hand in a low voice. Fred moved and opened his eyes. They completely shocked Kevin to see such beauty as they flashed open to him.

Kev turned around in a different direction and blushed. His heart thumped.

Fred sat up to stretch and yawn. "I wanna' go home…now." Fred told him moving away from the bed. Kevin held both of his hands in his lap, and quickly grabbed Figglehorn's hand. Just at that little touch Fred felt something spark between them. He didn't know what it was exactly but it felt funny.

Kevin carefully pulled Fred closer and closer and before long, Fred was nose-to-nose with his enemy that seemed sweeter than he really was. They were both quiet and Fred smiled pressing his little lips against Kevin's cheek.

Their hands were still held in each other's with building sweat.

Kevin accepted the sweet kiss but acted as he didn't and pushed Fred onto the floor. "Don't do that!" he growled, with hands in tight fists. Fred was shaking again.

Even though Kevin did feel something he didn't show it…only that little kiss against Fred's lips was the one time he really knew Kevin liked him deep down. It lasted 5 seconds long before Kevin stood up and forced Fred out of his house.

**::**

**E/N: Okay like I said it wasn't terrible slash just a little kiss:D and it was cute! I always thought Kevin had something for Fred but rarely ever showed it…hope you enjoyed my three-shot! Reviews please XD**


End file.
